Puppy Love
by Tie-grr
Summary: Just a little story on the meeting between Maximillion Pegasus and his darling Cecelia. Just a little fluff.


_My first crack at a Yu-Gi-Oh piece because I absolutely adore my darling Maximillion Pegasus. And I believe he deserves happiness._

_I have noticed a severe lack of happy fiction for poor old Maxi-boy so next time I am going to tackle a more present one, probably set around Duelist Kingdom. I am currently obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh but have just finished Duelist Kingdom, so expect more from me at some point!  
Also, I know that Maximillion can be called Pegasus and Cecelia is also Cyndia. Whichever you guys prefer I can write with. Just let me know!_

_I hope you like it. I own nothing._

* * *

"B-But, Father.."

"Maximillion, stop complaining. I do not care that you missed your silly little cartoon this morning. You are fourteen years old now, it is about time you grew up. I have several associates here tonight and you are going to introduce yourself. Start making some contacts."

Before the boy could say another word his Father had walked off to complete the last minute preparations for the night's party, leaving Maximillion to finish getting ready himself. He was wearing one of his favourite pale suits with his silver hair falling in curtains either side of his face. He certainly looked like a presentable young man, ready to meet his Father's big business associates.

Maximillion Pegasus was set to follow in his Father's footsteps, he had shown a flair for business from a very young age which his Father had leapt on. He had been delighted, his son had a bright future. But Maximillion was more interested in his cartoons and his art at his current age.

He adored art, he had an appreciation for artwork beyond his years and spent much time creating his own pieces., Although paint was his medium of choice he carried a pencil and pad with him almost everywhere he went. His sketches in black and white were not quite as good, he absolutely adored colour. And he kept it all to himself. His Mother bought him whatever it was he desired but his Father frowned upon it, so his works were kept hidden in his bedroom, gathering dust.

He let out a gentle sigh as he ran his fingers across his most recent pad. Every Saturday morning he watched _Funny Bunny_, he doubted he would ever grow out of his love for that zany rabbit, and every Saturday afternoon he would attempt to draw a scene from that episode. By the age of fourteen he was watching reruns but he still enjoyed it all the same. This morning, though, he had missed _Funny Bunny_ due to preparations for the party and he was itching to draw, paint, something! Perhaps the lights of Las Vegas could inspire him tonight so he tucked his pad into his inside jacket pocket along with a freshly sharpened pencil.

A sparkling gem in the middle of the Nevada desert, Las Vegas was a beautiful city. Always alight, Maximillion especially loved the city at night. And this war, summer evening was perfect for such a large party. There must have been well over one hundred people, the majority of which were his Father's business associates and Maximillion felt like he had met every last one.

But somebody new caught his eye. She stood out from the crowds of dark suits and ball gowns, dressed in a bright blue dress with pink bows and accents. Not only was she colourful, she was absolutely beautiful. And she was his age. He was lost in those pale eyes and before he knew it he was stood right in front of her. A blush tinted his pale cheeks and he ran his hand over his hair, lingering on the back of his head.

"Hello."

"Hello." Oh, she had the voice of an angel, so sweet. The two of them simply smiled at each other without uttering another word until he offered her his hand. She placed her own in his without a moment's hesitation.

In silence Maximillion led his angelic companion to the fountain located at the end of the vast gardens. They were far enough away from the other guests to have some privacy but not so far away as they would not be seen by the adults. He brushed a few leaves from the marble sill around the fountain so she could take a seat.

"I am Maximillion."

"Cecelia. It is a pleasure to meet you, Maximillion."

She smiled up at him, pale eyes sparkling and he felt another blush colouring his cheeks. He may have been young but he knew from that moment on he would devote his entire life to making her smile every single day, he knew that he was in love.

"You.. I.." He smiled sheepishly and dipped his head.

"What is it?" She enquired softly, still smiling serenely at him.

"You're beautiful. Absolutely stunning." He hadn't even lifted his head.

"Tell that to my face, Maximillion. And then maybe I will believe you."

He lifted his head almost immediately and caught sight of her dazzling smile. He should be able to tell her to her face, she was right. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

It was her turn to blush as she reached for his hand. He sat beside her when she pulled gently on his hand. "You are not so bad yourself, you know. I love your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"They are a beautiful amber and so warm."

She still held onto his hand causing his heart to pound so hard he felt his ribs may crack from the pressure.

"So, Cecelia, how did you end up attending my Father's party?"

"Your Father's party? So you are the famous Master Pegasus, his Father's little prodigy. My Father speaks of yours often. He owns several casinos, correct?"

"He does."

"My Father owns many hotels. Our Fathers are business partners in several ventures. So our names were near the top of the list of invites."

How had his Father been doing business with her family for so long without ever introducing the two children to each other? Maximillion would have to make up for lost time. He adjusted his jacket when he felt his pad sticking into his rib cage, it was starting to hurt. But the movement drew Cecelia's attention and she confidently reached into his inner pocket and took it.

"What's this?" She flipped the pad open and immediately was confronted with a beautiful pencil sketch of a woman resembling the young man by her side. "You draw?"

"I do, but I prefer painting. A pencil is a lot easier to carry around in case inspiration strikes."

"These are amazing, Maximillion. You have real talent. You should become a artist, the world needs to see these." She was admiring the first few pictures, all of the same woman. "Your Mother?"

"Yes, she encourages me, allows me to draw and paint her. But my Father would not allow it, I am to be a businessman."

"Do you like business?"

"Yes."

"Ad do you like drawing and painting?"

"Very much so."

"Then do both! It's your life, Maximillion, and you do with it what you please. I know you're destined to be a great businessman and I can see you are amazing when capturing real life." She turned the next page. "And cartoons. Is this _Funny Bunny_?"

"You like _Funny Bunny_?"

"I used to watch it when I was younger, loved it. But now, it isn't _proper_ to watch it." She recited her Mother's words from a couple of years previously.

"Then I shall have to smuggle you in for an episode or two." He smiled as she thumbed through his drawings. He was happy to watch the girl enjoy his drawings in silence, not only did he enjoy watching her but he was happy that somebody was enjoying his work.

"Cecelia, may I draw you? You'd have to hold still for a while but you have given me such inspiration."

"You want to draw me?" She was a little shocked but was more flattered than anything. "Well, you will need this back then, won't you?"

He smiled and took the pad back from her. Flipping to a fresh page, he drew his pencil and moved back to draw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, starting a habit that would last the next three years.


End file.
